spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Homecoming Experiment
A Homecoming Experiment is the sixth episode of the first series Time Travellers. It aired on August 11th, 2015. Plot SpongeBob returns to his home in Bikini Bottom from the Doctor. But as he has returned, Patrick has some how upgraded himself, be an experiment. Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The episode begins in the Time Vortex, a few minutes just after the events of the last episode. SpongeBob is still moved by the leaving of Richard Field and the revelation of his death in 1973. The Doctor is working at the controls of his Type 40 Tardis, then the Type 40 Tardis stops. "Where are we then?" SpongeBob inquires the location. "The one place that I think you want to go now." The Doctor answers him in a way. "The moon?" "The second place." SpongeBob hurries outside of the Tardis. It's his bedroom, the second place he may want to be at. "Been around three to four days. I wanted to aim it for a time near to the day you left." The Doctor explains. "So, why don't you leave me to the day after we first traveled. If we traveled through time, shouldn't getting home be the easiest part to maneuver." SpongeBob complains about why they haven't arrived a minute after he escaped. "SpongeBob, I've tried this twice before you. I got lucky the last time when I arrived 12 hours from the previous night." The Doctor reveals the reason to him. "What about the previous time, how long then?" SpongeBob asks him. "A week, a month?..." "12 months, I destroyed that companion's family and friends. She had been gone so long to her and... I didn't care. I just wandered back in place. So, this time, no exceptions." The Doctor explains what happened to one of his companions, Rose. He goes back inside the Tardis. Thinking about himself, he decides to let SpongeBob go and maybe touch up about that Adipose thing that he's been messing about with. SpongeBob watches the news to see Patrick on it. The story calling itself, 'Dumb Starfish turns over a new experimental leaf.' The Tardis returns and the Doctor is rushing out to become to watching the report. "Sorry, is that true?" The Doctor asks SpongeBob. "How should I know?" SpongeBob asks him. The credits start to roll as after they finish, we are in Patrick's house. He is putting on a tie from a suit. SpongeBob opens a door to Patrick's room. "Patrick, nice TV... 'thing.'" SpongeBob comments. "SpongeBob, my pal. I haven't seen you in four days." SpongeBob says. "It's also TV appearance, not TV thing." "Sure, thanks for correcting me. How've you been?" SpongeBob inquires. "Good, this experiment has made me famous and changed a part of me." Patrick explains. "For the better or the worst?" SpongeBob asks him. "Perhaps, you can possibly say for the better for me and the worst for you." Patrick comments. "Yeah. So..." SpongeBob thinks for a second. The Doctor is on SpongeBob's hidden earpiece. "Ask him who was in charge of the experiment." "Who did your experiment?" SpongeBob inquires. "A little known company, came in the day after you left. Brain Inc." Patrick explains the company to him. "Yes! SpongeBob! Come back to the Tardis and I'll give you the basic's on Brain Inc." "I've got to get going back home, alright. I'll speak to you later." SpongeBob says. "Are you hiding something from me, SpongeBob?" Patrick asks himself, concerned for himself. "Don't be a douche, Patrick." SpongeBob says. "Sure, SpongeBob. Sure." Patrick agrees. SpongeBob runs back inside his house to the Tardis as he opens the doors to find the interior with the Doctor working at the controls. "Brain Inc. Most of Bikini Bottom's medical procedures and failures. Came into power on September 23, 2003 and was HEAVILY attacked by the great 2008 crash until a unknown company brought them out. Your friend has had one of their dodgy deals." The Doctor explains about Brain Inc,. "So, what? We just go in and visit them?" SpongeBob asks him. "Well, what do you expect by now?" The Doctor tells him. "Yeah." SpongeBob agrees. The Doctor agrees with him in thought as he gets the Tardis up and ready. Meanwhile at the creator's room, we see him sitting in his chair. The Tardis appears in the basement of the place. "Oh, that's a little different. The basement." SpongeBob comments. "You wanted somewhere different then us just smashing through the creator's office." The Doctor reminds him. "Well, I didn't say anything about that." SpongeBob disagrees with him. "You thought it and when you think of something in your mind, you're basically thinking of something to say." The Doctor says. "So, you can read my mind." SpongeBob comments. "Exactly." "You know what I'm thinking about now?" SpongeBob asks him. "You're wowed by the knowledge of me reading your mind and is trying to cover the private memories that you have. It's okay, because I really don't want to read them. There's nothing there for me to do in there. Come on." The Doctor explains his thoughts. The Doctor and SpongeBob walk through a couple of corridors to find a huge brain with some barriers. "Exactly what I needed to find. Wonder about your friend's new knowledge? It's just from this." The Doctor says. "Oh my God, that's what's been through us?" SpongeBob inquires. "Yes." "What do we do now then?" SpongeBob asks him. "Someone's going to find us and then we do what we think to do." The Doctor answers. "We bust this place out?" SpongeBob asks him. "Oh yes!" Alarms go off as the building finds the two looking at the alien brain. Back at the creator's room, we see him arguing about security. "I'll go down there myself, save them a bit of time and kill them on sight." The creator orders himself. 15 minutes pass as he finally gets down into 'The Brain Chamber' where SpongeBob and the Doctor is. "Hello sir, I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor playfully introduces himself. "I know you, yellow sponge. I have every person from this town on my database and your pink friend has been very helpful. Thanks to him, we have stock higher than anyone else has in this town." The creator thanks SpongeBob. "Always comes down to the damn money. But not all to you." The Doctor complains. "Well, we've got share with our main company, the Loft Institution Left Insulation Tower Host English, North American." The creator explains his share. "Nice and long name." The Doctor comments. "They told me to hunt down a certain Doctor." The creator continues. "But that would be me." The Doctor says to him. "And I will collect my prize, soon enough once I kill-" The creator reveals his promises. The creator is shot dead with an arrow in his back, in the shadows we see Patrick with the weapon of a bow and arrow. "Show yourself, whoever you are." The Doctor commands the mysterious person. Patrick shows his welcome self to the Doctor and SpongeBob. "Here I am." Patrick welcomes himself. "Well done. But how did you know to come here?" The Doctor inquires. "I knew something was going on with this place, so I thought to come and have another trip back." Patrick tells him. "What about this brain we have here? Do you know how to shut it off?" The Doctor asks about the brain. "It's a hologram. Surprised you actually didn't notice." Patrick reveals the brain to them. "Wha-? I thought-? Why didn't you tell me Doctor?" SpongeBob asks him. "Because I was seeing if the creator would find out himself. Patrick? Would you like a surprise?" The Doctor tells him. "Brave. But, yes. I would like a surprise." Patrick agrees. "Come with us, then." SpongeBob says. "Alright then." Patrick agrees. The trio go back the way the Doctor and SpongeBob came to the Tardis. "You're showing me a police box, that's not exciting enough for me." Patrick disapproves. "Take a look inside and then you'll change your mind." The Doctor comments to him as he opens the doors for Patrick as he changes his mind in a way. "It's called the Tardis, it's my ship and it's always going to be..." "Smaller on the outside than it being bigger on the inside?" Patrick asks him. "Well, that's a bit different than usual." The Doctor evaluates Patrick's comment. "Isn't everything?" "You can come along." The Doctor says. The episode ends as the Doctor lets Patrick get near the controls as he gets the Tardis going for more adventures with this mysterious starfish.